O passar do tempo
by GraziRondino
Summary: Sakura é mandada em uma missão para a Vila da Estrela, com o intuito de criar antídotos e curar os envenenados pela radiação da estrela cadente que forneceu poder à pequena vila. A kunoichi passa três anos fora de Konoha e quando volta percebe como as coisas mudaram.
1. O passar do tempo

"Finalmente estou voltando para casa... Quantos anos se passaram... Como será que estão os outros? Mal posso esperar para revê-los e arrumar meu apartamentinho." - Sakura conversava consigo mesma em pensamentos, dando leves sorrisos - "Lembro-me como se fosse ontem de como fiquei curiosa para saber o que a mestra queria comigo tão cedo naquele dia." - continuou pensando e soltando delicados risos.

[...]

"O que será que Tsunade-sama quer comigo às 05h00 da manhã? Konoha está muito calma para que haja pacientes gravemente feridos (ainda mais essa hora) e não deve ser nenhuma missão urgente... Mas mesmo se for uma missão pequena e fútil, precisava ter me chamado tão cedo?", a menina de cabelos róseos questionava-se enquanto ia à caminho do escritório de sua mestra.

- Tsunade-sama? - Sakura deu leves batidas na porta e mostrou metade de seu rosto entre a mesma, vendo a imagem de uma Hokage loira observando a paisagem da vila pela janela - Posso entrar?  
- Sakura! - disse sorrindo e virando-se em sua cadeira giratória na direção da kunoichi - Entre! - autorizou, apoiando seus dois antebraços na mesa.  
- Mestra, a senhora precisa de mim? - perguntou a menina, sentando-se em frente a Quinta.  
- Sim, Sakura. Eu preciso que você vá para uma missão. - respondeu Tsunade, fitando a ninja - Essa missão é um tanto complicada, digamos... Não complicada, mas que você terá de se acostumar. - a loira apoiou seus cotovelos sobre a mesa, apoiando sua cabeça sobre as mãos entrelaçadas e então começou a dar detalhes da missão, enquanto a kunoichi apenas fitava-a com os olhos um tanto arregalados demonstrando curiosidade - Você terá que ficar três anos na Vila da Estrela, no País do Urso.  
- O quê?! Três anos na Vila da Estrela?! - Sakura não perdeu o controle, mas indignou-se, arregalando ainda mais seus olhos. Sua curiosidade havia ido embora e agora ela se encontrava confusa.  
- Acalme-se, Sakura. Eu vou explicar. - a Quinta levantou-se de sua cadeira, ergueu sua cabeça, colocou os dois braços para trás prendendo suas mãos uma na outra e começou a andar pela sala - Você se lembra do ocorrido com a estrela cadente que envenenou vários habitantes por conta de sua radiação, certo?  
- Hai, me lembro. - respondeu fitando a loira, enquanto a mesma não parava de andar lentamente para lá e para cá.  
- Bem, eles enviaram um pedido à Konoha... Sempre souberam que aqui haviam vários ninjas médicos especialistas, então me pediram para enviar um deles para lá, com o desejo de curar aqueles que corriam risco de ter câncer e outras doenças por conta da radiação. - a Quinta parou de andar e se aproximou de Sakura, abaixando-se para ficar da altura da menina que ainda estava sentada - Sakura, você é a mais qualificada para essa missão. Talvez nem eu me saísse tão bem quanto você nessa missão.  
- Mas... Mestra... Por que três anos? - perguntou um tanto desanimada e cabisbaixa.  
- É preciso, Sakura... Você provavelmente até precise de mais tempo do que isso. A cura para essa radiação requer muito estudo e leva tempo. - respondeu a Hokage, entendendo a situação da menina e passando a mão em sua cabeça - Eu estou contando com você, Haruno Sakura. - encorajou-a, sorrindo.  
- Certo... - a ninja dos cabelos rosados fica alguns segundos em silêncio - Eu completarei a missão, mestra. - respondeu, erguendo sua cabeça e sorrindo ao fitar a Hokage.  
- Eu já esperava essa resposta de você, Sakura. - disse sorrindo - Três anos passarão muito rápido, você verá. Você já está com quantos anos... dezessete?  
- Hai, mestra, quase dezoito! - respondeu dando risadinhas doces de quem estara preste a atingir a maioridade.  
- Esta idade é maravilhosa! - completou a Hokage - Bem, voltando ao assunto... Eu conto com você, minha subordinada preferida. - sorriu.

Mestra e subordinada despediram-se e Sakura deixou o escritório da Hokage. As últimas palavras da loira foram o dia e o horário de partida da kunoichi. Seria no dia seguinte, às 08h00.

Sakura estava pensando em como seria a missão, não queria que fosse chata. Se era pra ficar três anos lá, que pelo menos encontrasse algum ninja forte e corajoso (e bonito) que quisesse ter algo com ela.

"Estou cansada dessa vida de solteira... Preciso de uma companhia, ainda mais quando eu estiver lá, pois não vou conhecer ninguém. Não terei amigos, serei apenas a ninja médica enviada de Konoha para curar os doentes", a kunoichi perdia-se em seus pensamentos, planejamentos e desejos. Destraída, nem percebia que na mesma rua havia a presença de "um certo alguém".

- Yo, Sakura!

Assim que ouvira a pessoa te chamando, percebera a voz familiar. Todas as ideias que perambulavam em sua mente haviam sido cortadas e então ela levantou seu rosto à fim de fitar a pessoa a quem lhe chamava. Logo percebera que era seu ex sensei.

- Kakashi-sensei! - respondeu o cumprimento.  
- Para onde está indo, Sakura? - perguntou Kakashi indo na direção da moça.  
- Estou indo para casa, sensei. - respondeu sorrindo - Acabei de voltar do escritório da Tsunade-sama.  
- E o que fazia lá a essa hora da manhã? - puxou assunto, sorrindo por baixo da máscara.  
- Estou indo para uma missão amanhã de manhã! - respondeu alegremente.  
- Pela sua felicidade é uma missão boa, certo? - perguntou o ninja-copy, ainda sorrindo para sua ex-aluna.  
- Bem, depende do ponto de vista de cada um... Eu vou ficar na Vila da Estrela durante três anos... - disse, fazendo com que Kakashi espantasse-se - ...para curar os doentes que sofreram a radiação da estrela cadente.  
- T-Três anos?! - o ninja de cabelos brancos arregalou seus olhos semicerrados por natureza - Tudo isso?!  
- Hai, eu sei, é muito tempo... Mas Tsunade-sama disse que passaria rápido... E eu estou feliz, vou conhecer novas pessoas e ajudar várias delas. - disse, sorrindo entre dentes com brilho nos olhos.  
- Se você está feliz pela missão, então o resto não importa, nem o tempo. - respondeu, diminuindo o olhar fazendo-o voltar para o tamanho normal.  
- Hai! Eu estou realmente ansiosa, Kakashi-sensei! - seu sorriso era do tamanho do mundo.  
- Boa sorte, Sakura. Ajude à todos e dê o seu melhor. - Kakashi passa a mão na cabeça da kunoichi e despede-se dela. Cada um foi para seu canto, Sakura excitada com sua missão e Kakashi orgulhoso de sua aluna.

- Genma, você só fala merda... - disse Yamato, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Lá estavam Genma, Yamato e Kakashi sentados na mesa de um bar, jogando conversas fora, rindo e tirando sarros um da cara do outro.

- Relaxa, Yamato... Só queria saber se você e a Ino já tinham feito o lero-lero... - disse Genma, rindo e fazendo com que Kakashi risse junto.  
- Isso não é da sua conta, Genma... - ordenou Yamato, soltando pequenas risadas.  
- Fala sério, Yamato... Eu sei que a Ino é linda, mas você não se acha um pouco velho pra ela? - perguntou Kakashi, ainda estampando em seu rosto um sorriso pós-gargalhadas por debaixo da máscara.  
- Pra ser sincero, não... - respondeu, recostando-se na cadeira com os dois braços atrás da cabeça - Ino me faz feliz e nós não ligamos para o que os outros pensam sobre nossa diferença de idade. - completou, com um sorriso charmoso.  
- Aí sim hein, Yamato! Gostei de ver... - disse Genma - E você, Kakashi? Nunca deu umas "fugidinhas" com a Sakura?

Kakashi ficou sério e com o rosto rosado. Nunca havia visto Sakura daquela forma e nem queria ver. Ela era uma criança ainda... Quer dizer, mesmo já estando com quase 21 anos, ela ainda era uma criança pra ele.

- Claro que não, Genma... Para de falar merda... - respondeu grosseiramente o portador do sharingan.  
- Ei, ei, calma... Só pensei que vocês pudessem ter tido algo, como o Yamato tem com a Ino... - explicou.  
- Ino nunca foi aluna de Yamato, tampouco fizeram missões juntas... Eu e a Sakura somos diferentes, eu a vi crescer. - respondeu Kakashi.  
- Mais um motivo para vocês sentirem-se atraídos um pelo outro. - zombou Yamato - Muitos anos juntos, muitas intimidades, muitas missões, sentimentos compartilhados, entre outras coisas. - insistiu o ninja-árvore.  
- De qualquer jeito, Sakura é uma boa menina, mesmo se eu quisesse não teria algo com ela... - continuou sério - Minha vida é outra, cara... Não fui feito pra ficar em relacionamento sério. - continuou, sentando-se de lado, apoiando seu braço direito no topo da cadeira e soltando um leve sorriso malicioso.

Hatake Kakashi não era o tipo de homem que se prendia em alguém. Desde sempre não fora de demonstrar suas emoções e agia friamente com as mulheres... Bem, somente depois de passar a noite com elas. Realmente era difícil de imaginar o shinobi mais cobiçado de Konoha envolvido seriamente com alguém, nem ele mesmo conseguia pensar nessa hipótese.

- Você está certo, Kakashi... - disse Genma - Com todas essas mulheres no seu pé, seria burrice entrar em um relacionamento sério. - riu.  
- Errado, Genma... Você diz isso porque ainda não encontrou ninguém que te faça sentir especial. - disse Yamato, sorrindo entre dentes.  
- As mulheres, Yamato... Elas fazem eu me sentir especial... Principalmente quando... Bem, você sabe... - respondeu Genma, com olhares maliciosos, cortando a brisa apaixonada do ninja ANBU - É daquilo que eu estou falando... - prosseguiu Genma, desviando seu olhar para uma bela mulher que comprava cigarros no bar. Sem que percebessem, o ninja já estava indo na direção da mulher. Esbarrou na mesma de propósito, fazendo com que os cigarros da moça caíssem. Ofereceu-se para pegá-los e ao levantar-se do chão, começou a seduzi-la fazendo movimentos com a boca, mexendo seu senbon que sempre estava entre seus lábios.

De longe, Kakashi e Yamato observavam rindo de seu companheiro. Ele era mesmo genial, apesar de não chegar aos pés de Hatake. Enquanto Genma ia atrás dos rabos de saias, os rabos de saias vinham até Kakashi. O ninja não fazia nenhum esforço para conquistar as mulheres e não ficava uma noite sem uma "diversãozinha". Seu jeito misterioso e sério atraía as fêmeas, tirando o fato de que shinobis fortes como ele sempre eram bem vistos e desejados. Sua voz grossa e um pouco rouca, o jeito de falar, o jeito de olhar, de tocar... Tudo em Kakashi era maravilhoso.

- Mas e aí, Kakashi... Já fazem três anos desde que Sakura fora pra Vila da Estrela, né? - perguntou Yamato, fitando o portador do sharingan. A pergunta, dessa vez, havia sido sem malícia... Era apenas uma curiosidade de Yamato.  
- Sim... - respondeu, com um dos cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiando o queixo sobre a mão, enquanto fitava seu companheiro - Esses dias encontrei Shizune e ela me disse que Sakura volta essa semana.  
- Ino me disse algo assim... Parece que foi ontem que Sakura saiu da vila.  
- Verdade... Ino deve ter sentido muita falta dela. - disse Kakashi, continuando o assunto.  
- E sentiu mesmo... Sakura é praticamente a única amiga dela... Mas eu consegui amenizar um pouco a saudades que ela sentiu. - sorriu Yamato.  
- Entendo... Agora que Konoha está calma e com poucas missões, imagino que você tenha bastante tempo pra ficar com ela. - sorriu.  
- Sim! E está sendo uma maravilha passar todo esse tempo com ela... - prosseguiu - Você não sente vontade de ter alguém, Kakashi? - questionou Yamato, curioso sobre os sentimentos do amigo.  
- Pra ser bem sincero, não... Até hoje eu não sei direito o que é se apaixonar por alguém... Não é uma opção minha ser assim, entende? - Kakashi começa a dar pequenos desabafos para o companheiro - Eu só não encontrei ninguém que me faça... Sei lá... Perceber que estou apaixonado.  
- Eu te entendo... Antes de me apaixonar pela Ino eu também me sentia assim... Mas uma hora isso muda, Kakashi.  
- Não tenho problemas quanto a isso, Yamato... Literalmente... Minha vida é boa. - sorriu esticando-se na cadeira, demonstrando cansaço. Até espreguiçando-se, Kakashi era charmoso e chamava a atenção das moças do bar.

Após mais longas conversas e risadas ao ver Genma pedir o telefone de cada mulher que entrava no bar, os três deixaram o bar. Ao fim do dia, Yamato foi para a casa de Ino passar a noite lá, e Genma e Kakashi foram para outro bar durante a madrugada. Divertiram-se o suficiente e dormiram em um motel com mais quatro garotas.

Ao amanhecer, Kakashi era o primeiro a ir embora, deixando Genma com o resto das mulheres. O portador do sharingan nunca se lembrava do nome das moças com quem fazia amor e o saquê fazia com que, às vezes, não se lembrasse nem do rosto delas.

O jounin foi para casa e após tomar um banho, sentou-se em sua cama para ler icha-icha, seu livro preferido. Quando ia começar a ler o 14ª capítulo, ouviu batidas na porta. Bufando e com olhares cansados (de natureza), levantou-se e foi abrir a porta.

- Yo, Kakashi!  
- Yamato! O que quer?  
- Ino me pediu para te avisar que Sakura volta hoje. - disse, sorrindo.

O jounin abre um sorriso por debaixo da máscara.

- Que horas ela volta? - pergunta o sensei, ansioso para ver sua ex-aluna e saber como foi a missão.  
- Daqui uma hora!  
- Mas já?! Por que você só me avisou agora?! - perguntou o ninja, entrando no apartamento rapidamente e deixando a porta aberta para que Yamato entrasse. Abriu seu guarda-roupa, pegou seu colete e o vestiu - Vamos! Vamos para o portão principal! Ela já deve estar chegando! - ordenou Kakashi, pegando suas coisas rapidamente e se arrumando no caminho, enquanto abria novamente a porta que Yamato havia fechado.

Os dois saíram do apartamento de Kakashi e foram para a casa da Ino. Ao buscarem a kunoichi loira, os três foram juntos para o portão principal de Konoha. Chegando lá, todos os companheiros de Sakura estavam esperando-na, inclusive Naruto e sua namorada, Hinata.

Os shinobis de Konoha e amigos de Sakura conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, Shikamaru adorava conversar com Kakashi, já que ambos eram bastante cultos. Passados 45 minutos despercebidos, Ino avista uma pessoa vindo em direção à vila. Só podia ser ela.

- Pessoal! Pessoal! É a Sakura?! - perguntou Ino gritantemente e fazendo com que todos desviassem sua atenção para a sombra que estava vindo.  
- Byakugan! - Neji utilizou seu poder ocular para certificar-se de quem era - Sim, é ela!

Todos abriram sorrisos gigantes. A verdade era que Sakura fazia falta na vida daquelas pessoas... Seu jeito doce e às vezes grosseiro eram inconfundiveis. Ino era a que mais sentira falta da amiga e no momento estava chorando oceanos. Yamato, vendo a emoção da namorada, agarrou-a em seus braços e sorriu para ela, fazendo-a sorrir entre lágrimas.

Kakashi era o único "sério" no meio dos outros. Por causa da sua máscara, não dava para saber se ele estava sorrindo ou não e seus olhares inexpressivos também não ajudavam.

Sakura chegava mais perto e a visão das pessoas ia se modificando. Logo dava para ver uma Sakura completamente mudada. Estava mais alta, com o rosto mais maduro e o cabelo nem tão curto como antes, nem tão comprido. Seus seios haviam crescido também, detalhe bem reparado por Hatake Kakashi.

- Teeeestuuuuudaaaa! - gritou Ino, largando Yamato e indo de encontro com a amiga.

As duas abraçaram-se quase perto do portão de Konoha. Ino quase matara Sakura de tão forte que estava abraçando-a. No meio do abraço, Sakura passa o olhar por todas as pessoas que estavam ali presentes para a volta dela. Por último, viu seu ex-sensei. Ainda abraçada com Ino, de longe, fitou o jounin. Os dois se entreolharam e então Sakura desviou o olhar rapidamente.

Quando Ino soltou-se da amiga deixando-a respirar, a menina pôde ver melhor a imagem de cada um enquanto ia se aproximando. A verdade era que todos haviam mudado, não tanto quanto ela, mas haviam mudado.

"O cabelo de Neji está maior... Kiba está mais bonito, Akamaru está maior... Nossa! Naruto está namorando Hinata! E Kakashi-sensei... Está mais... atraente?", pensou a menina de cabelos róseos. "Não, qe atrante o quê Sakura! Onde já se viu achar seu ex-sensei atraente?!", desviou seus pensamentos do foco inicial.

Sakura abraçou um por um e Kakashi era o último. Seu ex-sensei foi o único a quem demorou para abraçar. Ao chegar perto dele, apenas fitou-o e sorriu, um tanto tímida, digamos.

"Ela está tão linda... Nem parece a Sakura de antes. Se eu fosse o pai dela, contrataria seguranças para acompanhá-la. Ela está realmente muito diferente...", pensou Kakashi.

Quebrando o silênio, o jounin puxou-a para um abraço. Mesmo crescida e um pouco mais alta, seu corpo ainda sumia perto do corpo de Kakashi... Ainda era a mesma menina frágil de antes.

O perfume da kunoichi entrara pelas narinas do jounin, fazendo-o relaxar durante o abraço. A verdade é que aquele doce perfume o deixou com vontade de puxá-la para mais perto. Não, não, não, não, Kakashi não podia pensar nisso. Sakura era sua ex-aluna! Aonde ele estava com a cabeça?!

- Sakura... Como você cresceu! - Kakashi quebrou o silêncio, fazendo a moça afastar-se dele.  
- Eu cresci, Kakashi!

"Kakashi? Desde quando ela me chama de Kakashi?", pensou o jounin.

- Por que está me chamando de Kakashi? - perguntou dando algumas risadinhas agradáveis.  
- Bem, você não é mais meu sensei, certo? Acho que já posso começar a te chamar pelo nome! - respondeu sorridente a ninja médica.

"Sakura... Desse jeito você me provoca...", completou seu pensamento.

- Me chame da forma que preferir! - riu - E me conte, como foi a missão?  
- Tenho muito tempo para contar sobre isso! Agora eu estou mesmo é com fome... - respondeu, sendo puxada por Ino e obrigada a ir conversar com o resto de seus companheiros.

O shinobi ficou ali parado com um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso bobo, digamos. E esse mesmo sorriso sorria para apenas uma pessoa: Sakura. E, sem querer, Yamato percebeu isso. Deixou que Ino fosse com seus amigos e Sakura, e foi falar com seu amigo.

- Kakashi, Kakashi... - disse o ninja, colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro do companheiro - Tente ao menos disfarçar.  
- O quê? Disfarçar o quê? - respondeu atrapalhado, fazendo Yamato rir.  
- Você ficou encantado com a mudança de Sakura, Hatake... - disse Yamato ainda rindo da reação do jounin.  
- Ah, sim... Ela está muito diferente...  
- Não aconselho você a querer algo mais com ela, Kakashi.  
- Do que você está falando, Yamato?! - perguntou confuso.  
- Você não é o tipo de cara que Sakura merece, você mesmo admitiu isso.  
- Eu não quero nada com ela Yamato, pelo amor!  
- Ela está atraente... E, bem, você é um cara que adora... aquilo... sabe... você sabe...  
- Yamato, eu nunca aproveitaria de uma ex-aluna minha... Posso gostar de me divertir, mas ainda tenho respeito pelos outros, inclusive por ex-alunos. - respondeu sério.  
- Certo, eu já sabia disso, só queria ter certeza. - sorriu.

Os dois ficaram conversando ennquanto Sakura conversava com o resto dos amigos. Vez ou outra ela fitava Kakashi e quase sempre ele estava observando-a, porém, disfarçadamente.

"Kakashi está muito diferente... Não fisicamente, mas, não sei... o olhar. O jeito que ele me abraçou e o jeito que sorriu quando me viu...", pensou a kunoichi. "Não, Sakura, não tem nada de diferente nele... Você é quem está diferente. Você é quem está com os hormônios aflorados... É você que está carente e fica criando coisas na sua cabeça", terminou o pensamento, voltando a realidade.

- Sakura! Sakura! Você está no mundo da lua, hein? - disse Ino.  
- Desculpa, porquinha... É que eu estou com muita saudades de Konoha. - sorriu - Vamos andar por aí? Quero arrumar algumas coisas no meu apartamento também!  
- Vamos, vamos! Hoje vou dormir no seu apartamento e não quero nem saber! Quero te ajudar a arrumar as coisas e saber de todas as fofocas. - sorriu maliciosamente Ino, fazendo Sakura rir. De longe, Kakashi se deliciava com o sorriso da ninja.

Sakura ficou mais algum tempo conversando com os amigos e então despediu-se de todos. Ao se despedir de seu ex-sensei, o clima ainda fora meio tenso. Não tenso, mas... estranho. Os dois agiam normalmente, mas algo diferente estava no "ar". Um clima, quem sabe... Ninguém sabia. De qualquer forma, todos acabaram indo para suas respectivas casas, menos Ino que fora dormir no apartamento de Sakura.

Ao chegar em casa, Kakashi jogou-se na cama. Fitou o teto fugindo da realidade. A verdade é que ele queria fugir de seus pensamentos que, naquele momento, eram voltados apenas para Sakura... Mas ela não saía de sua mente. Não havia saída, senão pegar no sono; e foi o que aconteceu.


	2. Apenas um deslize

Sakura estava em seu apartamento juntamente de Ino. As duas dividiam a mesma cama de casal que havia na pequena residência da menina de cabelos róseos. O quarto era junto da cozinha e não havia sala, apenas um pequeno banheiro entre os dois "cômodos". Era assim que os ninjas de Konoha viviam, não precisavam de apartamentos grandes, já que quase nunca estavam presentes no mesmo.

Sakura havia despertado com os movimentos constantes da amiga, que não conseguia dormir sem se mexer. Olhou para a janela quase ao lado de sua cama e fechou um dos olhos, evitando que os raios solares continuassem o atingindo. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro, coçando os olhos para acordar completamente. Ainda tonta, andava tombando nos móveis, o que fez com que Ino também despertasse. A loira apenas "miava" baixinho e de olhos fechados, como se estivesse brava por Sakura tê-la acordado.

Após dez minutos, a ninja médica saiu do banheiro, já inteiramente acordada e puxou as cobertas da amiga, fazendo-a se encolher e fazer, com a voz, barulhos de desconforto.

- Vamos, Ino-porca, já dormimos o suficiente. - disse Sakura em tom irritante para quem estava dormindo.

- Pare de ser chata e me deixe dormir... - disse lentamente a loira, enquanto virava-se para o outro lado.

- Vamos minha loirinha, quero aproveitar o dia, faz tempo que não faço isso. - disse a menina dos olhos verdes, jogando-se em cima de Ino e abraçando-a. Deu vários beijos no rosto da menina e fez com que ela desse leves risos. - Yo, você acordou! Agora vamos. - completou Sakura, saindo de cima da amiga, puxando-a pelo braço e arrastando-a para fora da cama.

Ino tinha expressões rabujentas de quem acaba de acordar, misturadas à pequenas risadas. Olhava para a kunoichi e sorria; esteve sentindo falta de Sakura todo esse tempo, então queria fazer de tudo para que a menina matasse a saudades da vila. Já fora da cama, Ino foi para o banheiro e enquanto isso Sakura preparou o café para as duas.

Após meia hora, as duas já haviam tomado seu café-da-manhã e se trocado. Estavam prontas para se aventurar por Konoha e colocar os papos em dia, coisa que não deu tempo de fazer na noite anterior.  
Ino e Sakura andavam pela vila, riam, lembravam-se dos antigos tempos e confortavam-se uma à outra com suas lembranças.

- Sakura, você não pensa mais em Sasuke? - perguntou a loira, enquanto apoiava-se no corrimão da ponte que ficava sobre um pequeno rio, localizado no parque da vila, onde haviam comércios e várias pessoas andando com seus filhos.

- Penso, porquinha... - respondeu, apoiando também na ponta, ao lado da amiga.

- E você não fica triste? - perguntou, fitando a amiga.

- Não mais... Eu já aceitei tudo, sabe Ino? Sasuke tem outra vida, outras emoções, nós somos diferentes... E, bem, você sabe... Ele não me vê de outra forma, a não ser uma amiga... - Sakura deu uma pausa e fitou as águas do rio - Aliás, nem mais como uma amiga.

- Que triste, testuda... - disse Ino, ainda fitando a amiga - Sasuke é mesmo um pouco... estranho.

- É mesmo. - disse Sakura, dando leves risadas - Nós não temos nada a ver... Ele foi minha primeira paixão e eu era criança quando me apaixonei por ele... Hoje eu cresci.

- Agora eu senti firmeza! - disse a loira sorridente, passando um dos seus braços pelo pescoço da amiga e juntando seus rostos em um abraço estranho, típico de Ino - Mas e agora que você desistiu de Sasuke, quem está em sua mente, hein?

- Ah, bem... Acho que ninguém... - respondeu Sakura, um tanto séria e pensativa - Não acho que eu esteja preparada para algum relacionamento agora, porquinha... Digo... Não acho que exista alguém que me faça se apaixonar... Entende? - desabafou, fitando os olhos azuis de Ino.

- As coisas acontecem quando você menos espera, testuda... - respondeu, dando-lhe um delicado sorriso.

- Bem, eu espero que sim... Confesso que ando precisando de um namorado! - disse, rindo e fazendo a amiga rir.

As duas kunoichis ficaram ali por mais um tempo e então decidiram continuar a dar voltas pela vila. Avistaram o Ichiraku e os olhos de Sakura brilharam; fazia muito tempo que não comia um ramen como o de lá.

Foram para lá, sentaram-se nos banquinhos e sorriram feito crianças que acabaram de receber um doce.

- Oji-san! - disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Yo, Ino, Sakura! Quanto tempo! Por onde andou? - perguntou o dono do Ichiraku.

- Estive em uma missão durante três anos, Oji-san! Estava com saudades do seu ramen! - respondeu a menina de cabelos róseos, abrindo sorrisos imensos.

- Are, vou prepará-lo agora mesmo! - disse o oji-san, indo para a cozinha - Aliás, onde está o Naruto? - perguntou, desacelerando sua rota para a cozinha e virando-se novamente para a menina de cabelos róseos.

- Deve estar por aí, ainda não tive muito tempo para matar as saudades dele. - respondeu - Logo mais eu volto aqui com ele, oji-san!

Enquanto Ino e Sakura esperavam suas comidas, ficaram conversando. Ino observou atrás de Sakura, pindurado na parede da grande barraca de comida japonesa, um folheto fazendo propaganda de um evento que teria em Konoha à noite. Levantou-se do banco e aproximou-se do cartaz.

- "Venha participar da comemoração de 200 anos de Konoha! Hoje às 20h00 da noite, no salão de festas principal da cidade, onde só eventos importantes são comemorados. Traga 1kg de alimento para doação e curta a madrugada inteira!", Sakura, vamos?! Por favor, vamos! - Ino implorava para que a menina fosse, dessa forma poderia curtir sua volta para a vila e rever todos os seus companheiros.

- Mas, Ino... Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa para ir! - reclamou a menina, cabisbaixa.

- Ah, testuda! Sem essa! Eu posso te imprestar algum vestido! Mas por favor, você não pode deixar de ir! - a loira continuou implorando, pegando as mãos de Sakura e fazendo caras dignas de pena.

- Certo, certo, então eu vou... - respondeu a menina, sorrindo para a amiga.

Os ramens haviam chego e após comerem, despediram-se do oji-san e saíram. Foram para a casa de Ino escolher alguma roupa que combinasse com Sakura. Ficaram lá praticamente a tarde toda... Já eram 17h00 e faltavam apenas três horas para o início da festa. Sakura havia escolhido sua roupa: era um vestido verde turquesa com alguns brilhos, decotado e de comprimento até a metade da coxa.

- Hmmmm, amiga! Vai arrasar, hein?! - disse Ino, ajustando na amiga o seu vestido preferido.

- Ai, porquinha, você acha mesmo? - perguntou Sakura, um tanto envergonhada. Não fazia o tipo dela usar vestidos ousados, mas dessa vez ela queria mudar um pouco sua personalidade. Mudanças são boas às vezes, certo?

- Você está linda, Sakura! - respondeu Ino - Agora tire o vestido e vá tomar seu banho, vou deixá-lo em cima da minha cama. Enquanto isso vou ali no mercado comprar os alimentos que deveremos levar, ok?

- Sem problemas porquinha, vai lá. - respondeu simpaticamente a menina, retirando o vestido.

Ino foi para o mercado enquanto Sakura entrava no banho. A mesma ficou por lá durante quinze minutos e logo saiu enrolada no roupão da amiga. Estava com os cabelos molhados, estes que após três anos já haviam crescido até a metade das costas. Pegou um pente passou pelos finos fios de cabelos cor-de-rosa, mas logo parou de penteá-los quando ouviu tocarem a campainha.

- Oras, não pode ser Ino, ela levou a chave... - disse para si mesma.  
Desceu as escadas da casa da amiga e foi atender a porta. Pois seu rosto entre a pequena abertura da porta e viu que era Yamato, o namorado de sua amiga.

- Oh, Yamato! É você, entre! Ino deu uma saída e já volta. - disse Sakura, abrindo completamente a porta e deparando-se com a imagem de seu ex-sensei que acompanhava o amigo - K-Ka-Kakashi, é... entre também... - Sakura atropelava-se nas palavras, não sabia se o chamava de Kakashi-sensei ou apenas Kakashi, mas no final acabou chamando-o pelo primeiro nome, como antes.

- Ah, Sakura... Obrigado, mas nós não vamos entrar. - respondeu Kakashi que estava morto de vergonha por dentro, mas demonstrava a tranquilidade de sempre. Nunca pensou em ver Sakura daquela forma, de cabelos molhados e... Ela estava nua por dentro daquele roupão!

- Por que não? - perguntou a kunoichi sismando para que entrassem. A própria estava morta de vergonha de seu ex-sensei, mas não podia ser mal educada e não o chamar para entrar juntamente de Yamato.

- Só vim aqui para saber se Ino quer ir à festa hoje a noite, Sakura. - disse Yamato - Vocês vão?

- Ah sim, a festa! Nós vamos! Acho que Ino esqueceu de te avisar, ou ia avisar mais tarde...

- Entendo, então se você vai, provavelmente ela vai com você certo? Ou ela quer que eu venha buscá-la? - perguntou Yamato.

- Eu vou com ela, amor! - respondeu Ino, que apareceu do nada no local e abraçou o namorado por trás.

- Hm, danadinha, então você estava ouvindo tudo? - brincou Yamato, sorrindo e beijando-lhe os lábios.

Kakashi e Sakura ficaram sobrando naquele momento. Ino e Yamato conversavam e trocavam brincadeiras, enquanto ex-aluna e ex-sensei fitavam o chão, sem saber o que dizer, ou fazer.

- Quer que eu leve essas compras lá para dentro, amor? - perguntou o ex-ANBU.

- Claro que não, Yamato! Está me chamando de fraca? - perguntou Ino com aquele jeito confiante dela e fazendo todos rirem - Vocês não vão entrar não?

- Não vamos atrapalhar o momento de beleza de vocês duas. - respondeu Kakashi com seu jeito sério de sempre, porém simpático.

- Certo, então nós nos vemos lá! - disse Sakura - Aliás, você vai Kakashi-sensei? - perguntou Sakura.

"Afinal, ela vai me chamar de Kakashi-sensei ou apenas Kakashi?", pensou Kakashi.

- Sim, eu vou Sakura. - respondeu o portador do sharingan, cerrando sorridentemente os olhos, e tendo como retorno um sorriso de Sakura. Um sorriso diferente, digamos. Não era um de seus sorrisos naturais, era mais um sorriso... almejante.

Os quatro despediram-se e Kakashi permaneceu com um sorriso no rosto durante um bom tempo, nem percebera o mesmo.

- Kakashi, você não tem jeito.

- Do que você está falando, Yamato? - perguntou Kakashi, tendo seus pensamentos cortados.

- Sakura...

- O que tem ela? - perguntou confuso.

- Os olhares entre vocês dois... Vocês não sabem disfarçar.

- Yamato, não fala bosta. - disse Kakashi, rindo - Isso é coisa da sua cabeça.

Os dois amigos ficaram conversando e foram para casa juntos. Yamato foi para o apartamento de Kakashi e lá eles fizeram um "esquenta". Beberam um pouco antes da festa, só para chegarem lá mais "alegrezinhos". Arrumaram-se e quando faltavam 20 minutos para começar a festa, os dois partiram.

Chegando lá, depararam-se com aquele mega salão, inteiramente arrumado, com vasos grandes e cheios de flores. Havia também muitas luzes e muitos bares, afinal, a festa era destinada à maiores de idade. Kakashi e Yamato acabaram se atrasando um pouco, pois ao saírem de casa, passaram no bar da esquina para comprar mais bebidas e foram tomando no caminho para a festa.

Demoraram a encontrar uma mesa vazia, pois a festa já estava um tanto cheia. Ao rondarem todo o local, encontraram um lugar agradável. Sentaram-se em uma mesa e bem no centro dela havia, por pura coincidência, flores de cerejeira, tão rosas quanto o cabelo de Sakura. Kakashi pegou uma das pétalas, sem alguma delicadeza, e apertou-as em seu punho fechado. Fitou o nada, ainda com a pétala entre seus dedos, porém logo se foram todos os seus pensamentos e sua atenção foi toda direcionada à imagem de uma bela moça adentrando o salão. A bela moça, ninguém mais era do Sakura. Os olhos do shinobi brilharam e suas expressões sérias demonstraram o quão surpreso ele estava; nunca havia visto sua ex-aluna daquela forma.

Haruno entrava na festa acompanhava de Ino, que estava com um vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia, o que realçou bastante o louro de seu cabelo e, principalmente, seus olhos azuis. As duas estavam duas mulheronas, chamaram a atenção de todos... Literalmente pararam a festa enquanto entravam pela larga e alta porta de entrada.

Yamato logo foi de encontro à sua namorada, deixando de lado, sem ao menos perceber, seu amigo Kakashi, que ainda estava encantado com a nova Sakura. Suas reações ainda eram inexistentes, tanto que não percebera a notável ausência de Yamato.

Sakura olhava para todos os lados, envergonhada com os olhares que recebia, olhares de desejo da parte dos homens e de inveja da parte das mulheres. Nunca havia se sentido tão ousada como agora, estava até se achando um pouco vulgar, digamos. Mas aquilo não era vulgaridade, era apenas charme, um charme natural que antes não era mostrado e agora que fora finalmente mostrado, fez com que todos ficassem boquiabertos.

Ao encontrar Kakashi no meio de toda aquela gente, percebeu que o mesmo também a estava olhando de uma forma diferente. Ficou ainda mais envergonhada, virando o olhar. Kakashi voltou para sua realidade ao perceber que seus olhares se encontraram com o de Sakura, e logo após saiu da mesa, indo para o bar. Queria fugir daquele sonho de consumo que a menina de cabelos róseos havia se tornado e então foi para longe dela.

Sakura, vendo Kakashi sair da mesa logo após vê-la, fez com que estranhasse a situação. Afinal, Kakashi sempre fora um homem educado, certamente deveria ter ido cumprimentá-la. Apesar de tudo, não demonstrou ligar tanto para isso e voltou-se para Ino e Yamato, que agora estavam entre beijos e abraços. Yamato já estava um pouco alterado, era um pouco fraco para bebida, e ficava beijando a loira de cinco em cinco segundos, e dizendo o quão linda ela estava, e o quão puto ele estava por todos os homens ficarem a olhando daquela forma.

- Amor, por favor, você não percebe que esses olhares são para Sakura? - disse Ino para Yamato, fazendo Sakura ouvir e olhá-la de forma ingênua e humilde.

- Para mim? É claro que não, porquinha! - disse com tamanha certeza e um pouco corada.

- Você está muito bonita, Sakura. Mas eu ainda acho que todos esses olhares são para a Ino... - disse Yamato, colocando suas mãos no rosto da namorada e beijando-a. Empurrou-a entre beijos e abraços para, praticamente, o outro lado do salão, deixando a ninja de olhos verdes para trás.

"Ah, ótimo... Me largaram aqui. Agora só preciso encontrar algum conhecido", pensou a kunoichi.

Sakura andou por todo o salão, subiu os três andares, voltou, foi ao banheiro, passou de mesa em mesa e finalmente viu um casal chegar à festa. Era Naruto e Hinata, o mais fofo casal de Konoha. Logo foi em direção aos dois, pedindo para que a ajudassem a encontrar uma mesa para que pudessem se sentar.

- Sakura! Como você está? - perguntou Hinata.

- Hinata, estou ótima! E você? - respondeu, sorridente.

- Estou ótima também! Já matou a saudades de Konoha?

- Um pouco, ainda não tive muito tempo. - respondeu de forma simpática - Espero que essa festa agite um pouco meu dia. - disse, rindo - E você, Naruto?! O oji-san do Ichiraku perguntou de você!

- Faz um tempo que não vou lá, Sakura! Vamos amanhã? - perguntou o loiro, abrindo um de seus enormes sorrisos.

- Claro! - respondeu, sorrindo com os olhos.

De longe, Kakashi a observava. Sabia que estava sozinha e desesperada para encontrar alguém que pudesse a fazer companhia. Ficou feliz ao ver que Naruto e Hinata haviam chegado e assim ela não ficaria sozinha.

"Será que ela percebeu que eu me afastei dela? Oh céus, ela não deve estar entendendo nada... Eu só faço merda... Devia ter ido falar com ela, como uma pessoa normal, como sempre faço! Kakashi, você só faz merda.", o portador do sharingan pensava sozinho enquanto tomava seus porres. Apoiado no bar e ainda fitando a menina de longe, o mesmo se contradizia em seus pensamentos. "O que eu estou dizendo? Ou melhor, o que eu estou fazendo? Desse jeito até parece que eu estou à fim da minha ex-aluna, onde já se viu?! É claro que não... Só devo estar um pouco surpreso com sua mudança radical, nada mais...". Kakashi não admitia a leve atração que estara sentindo por Sakura, afinal, ele nunca foi desses de estar "à fim" de alguém. "Tenho que parar de observá-la... Vou procurar pela festa alguma mulher atraente e ter uma noite perfeita; quem sabe saia da minha cabeça essa ideia absurda de Sakura estar linda.", continou pensando.

Nesse momento, Sakura sentava-se em uma mesa vazia, junto de seus amigos. Logo após, chegaram Kiba e Shikamaru, acompanhados de Temari. Sakura levantou-se para cumprimentá-los e Hatake, já garantido de que ia parar de observá-la, não pôde conter seus olhares. A menina virou-se de costas e o ninja de cabelos brancos não conseguiu evitar olhar para as suas costas nuas e o resto de seu corpo tampado pelo pequeno vestido verde turquesa. Mais uma vez, um dos heróis de Konoha estara impressionado.

"É... Sakura estar linda não é uma ideia absurda... Ela realmente está linda", pensou, abaixando seus olhares e deliciando-se com a imagem de sua ex-aluna.

Kakashi largou seu copo em cima do bar e foi para o banheiro. Lá, lavou seu rosto e fitou-se no espelho. "Não posso estar à fim de Sakura, simplesmente não posso. Mas ela é irresistível, nenhuma das mulheres com quem me relacionei era como ela. Mas eu não posso pensar nela, não dessa forma, ela é... a Sakura. Minha ex-aluna. E eu sou Hatake Kakashi, o shinobi considerado de melhor caráter da vila... Não posso decepcionar as pessoas! Sei que me sentir dessa forma é errado... Mas... Eu não consigo...", Kakashi estava enlouquecendo. Simplesmente precisava provar de sua ex-aluna.

Saiu do banheiro e trombou em alguém, um alguém de cabelos compridos, lisos e... rosa. Escutou o barulho de um copo cair no chão e se quebrar, mas não deu importância ao ver que a pessoa à quem quase derrubou era Sakura. Kakashi a segurou, evitando um belo tombo. Ela estava meio tonta, já havia bebido alguns drinks.

- Sakura! - disse Kakashi, arregalando seus olhos com preocupação - Tome mais cuidado. - disse, em tom baixo e tranquilo, levantando-a.

- K-Kakashi... Obrigada... Me desculpe... - disse, calma e alterada.

- Não há por que se desculpar... Mas beba menos, se não quiser ficar caindo por aí. - riu, fazendo Sakura sorrir.

- Por que você me evitou? - perguntou Sakura, já completamente em pé e muito próxima de seu ex-sensei.

- "Droga, era um dos meus medos que ela perguntasse isso...", bem, eu não te evitei... É que... Eu estava meio bêbado já, fiz um esquenta com o Yamato antes de vir pra cá, e acabei não te reconhecendo... - disse, passando uma das mãos em seus cabelos.

- Ah, sim... - respondeu a menina, abaixando a cabeça - Então... Eu vou... Lá com o pessoal... Tá?

- Sem problemas... - respondeu, cerrando os olhos simpaticamente.

- Você não se importa em ficar sozinho? Digo, o Yamato sumiu com a Ino... - perguntou Sakura, com aqueles olhos grandes e verdes, cheios de brilho e cheios de álcool. Os mesmos olhos imploravam por Kakashi, estava na cara. Desde que os dois se estranharam quando Haruno voltara para Konoha, os olhares de ambos eram os mesmos: sempre desejando um ao outro, sempre transparecendo suas fantasias. Mas por palavras e atitudes, nunca admitiam nada.

- Não me importo, Sakura, pode ir. - respondeu, ainda sorrindo com os olhos.

A menina fez um gesto de positivo, sorriu e virou-se, deixando aquele lugar vazio que dava entrada ao banheiro masculino. Kakashi, já alcoolizado, viu a kunoichi indo embora com aqueles olhares de decepção, e logo a puxou pelo braço. Envolveu-a em seus braços, deixando-a sem reações e encarando-a naqueles olhos verdes e arregalados. A menina simplesmente deixou-se levar, não se soltou dos definidos braços de Kakashi, muito pelo contrário. Foi a própria quem retirou a máscara preta do rosto de Hatake e o beijou. Sentiu aquela boca que gosto nenhum havia, se não um pouco de resíduos de álcool e seus lábios irresistíveis. E que lábios... Tão macios quanto seda.

Kakashi a puxou pela cintura para mais perto, sentiu melhor o gosto dos doces lábios de Sakura e aprofundou o beijo. Sakura, após retirar a máscara preta e beijar-lhe, retirou as mãos do rosto do jovem e as movimentou para os cabelos finos e espetados. Afundou seus dedos no multilhão de fios brancos e parou de beijar o shinobi, aproximando seu pescoço dos lábios do mesmo. Kakashi beijava seu pescoço, dava mordidas, pequenos chupões. Passava os beijos pela garganta, até chegar no colo nu da menina. Sakura descia suas mãos pelos braços do ninja e os apertava cada vez que ele a deixava fogosa.

Percebendo o quão quente estava o clima, os dois automaticamente entraram no banheiro, que estava vazio. Entraram em um dos separados de vasos sanitários e trancaram a porta. Sakura retirou a camisa de Kakashi evitando ao máximo interromper os beijos e carícias. Arranhou todas suas costas enquanto o mesmo a envergava para trás entre beijos e mordidas no colo e no pescoço.

- Esse vestido ficou lindo em você, mas infelizmente terei que tirá-lo. - sussurrou no ouvido da moça, abrindo o zíper de trás do vestimento verde turquesa.

- Você acha mesmo que ficou bom em mim? - perguntou a menina em tom sínico e provocador, sendo lentamente despida.

- Ficou perfeito. - respondeu, beijando as partes de seu corpo que já se encontravam nuas.

Tirou o vestido até a cintura, deixando à mostra seus seios, branquinhos, medianos e tão levantados ao ponto de desafiar a lei da gravidade. Se Kakashi já estava excitado apenas com beijos, ficara ainda mais agora. Não quis ir muito rápido, então deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, boca, queixo, pescoço, garganta, colo e finalmente chegou à um dos seios. Dava leves mordidas no mamilo, lambia toda a auréola e a puxava com força pela bunda.

Sakura percebendo o quão excitado Kakashi estava, fez com que o mesmo parasse de fazê-la sentir prazer e então tomou seu lugar. Retirou suas calças e sua cueca rapidamente, pois nem mesmo ela aguentava mais tanta demora. O sentou no vaso e agaixou-se entre suas pernas. Segurou seu membro já esposto e o abocanhou. Também não queria perder tempo com masturbação, foi direto para o que lhe interessava. Começou a fazer um delicioso oral em seu ex-sensei, lambia todo o membro dele, chupava e, por não aguentar colocá-lo inteiro na sua boca, masturbava-o enquanto chupava.

Kakashi chegou ao seu primeiro orgasmo, mas avisou a moça antes para que ela não engolisse. O mesmo sentiu algo estranho após gozar, talvez um choque de realidade. Será que o efeito do álcool estava passando? Kakashi era forte para bebida, por isso não ficava bêbado facilmente.

"Puta merda, eu estou no banheiro com a Sakura, o que caralho eu fiz? Preciso parar com isso antes que o pior aconteça."

- Sakura, Sakura! Já chega! - disse Kakashi, fazendo-a para com os movimentos. Abaixou-se ao lado da moça, percebendo que ela não estava entendendo nada.

- Eu fiz algo de errado, sensei? - perguntou, um tanto assustada, porém calma.

- "Puta merda, justo agora ela tem que me chamar de sensei?!". Não, Sakura, você não fez nada de errado. - disse, tranquilizando-a. Esqueceu-se de que a mesma estava bêbada, então deveria tomar mais cuidado com o tom de voz e o jeito que falava com ela.

- Mas então por que você parou? - perguntou, sentando-o novamente no vaso e sentando-se por cima dele, agarrando seu pescoço e olhando-o com olhos "pidões" e um sorriso pervertido, porém encantador.

- Não é certo, Sakura. Eu estava bêbado, mas agora eu estou melhor... Quando você ficar sóbria, vai perceber que foi errado também. Isso se você se lembrar. - disse, tentando tirá-la de seu colo.

- Mas eu estou sóbria, sensei! Acredita em mim! Eu sempre quis isso! - disse Sakura em um tom de voz um tanto alto e nada sóbrio.

- Não, você está bêbada. - retrucou, colocando uma de suas mãos na boca na menina, evitando que ela gritasse mais.

Kakashi destrancou a porta do banheiro ainda tampando a boca de Sakura, e olhou aos arredores para ver se havia alguém ali dentro. Quando ameaçou sair de lá, Sakura o puxou de volta para dentro do separador de banheiro e retirou de sua boca a mão de seu ex-sensei, passando-a para seu rosto e sentindo aquela mão máscula tocar sua pele sedosa e branca.

- Kakashi, por favor, não faça isso comigo. - disse Sakura, dessa vez mais controlada e ainda mais irresistível.

- Sakura, vamos fazer assim, nós voltamos para a festa e depois conversamos, tá? - disse Kakashi, sendo obrigado a voltar para o banheiro e encostando a porta, sem trancá-la.

- Depois quando? Quando acabar a festa? - perguntou, um pouco mais alegre e esperançosa. Queria de qualquer jeito passar a noite com o portador do sharingan.

- S-Si... Não! - Kakashi ia responder que "sim", porém lembrou da possibilidade dela ainda estar bêbada - Amanhã, pode ser?

- Só amanhã? - perguntou, bicuda. Abraçou Kakashi e encostou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Sim, Sakura... - respondeu, com dó e sem nenhuma vontade de tirá-la daquela posição - Agora vamos voltar para a festa, tá? - completou, passando a mão na cabeça de Sakura.

- Tá... Mas pelo menos fica comigo lá na festa? Eu estou sobrando muito... Hinata e Naruto ficam juntos, Temari e Shikamaru também, e Kiba foi beber... - pediu com olhos tristonhos e sinceros.

- Na verdade eu acho melhor você tomar um ar. Molhe um pouco seu rosto e vamos lá para fora, você precisa voltar ao normal. - disse, distanciando-se da menina de cabelo róseos.

- Eu preciso voltar para aquele banheiro com você, isso sim... - respondeu, um tanto rabujenta, indo em direção à pia e fazendo Kakashi rir.

"Eu nunca pensei que fosse ver Sakura dessa forma... Realmente as pessoas crescem e mudam. E como mudam...", pensou.

Após Sakura lavar seu rosto, Kakashi levou-a para fora do salão, onde havia poucas pessoas e muito ar purificado para que ela pudesse ficar sóbria, dessa forma, quem sabe, eles pudessem conversar normalmente sobre o ocorrido.

Kakashi não pretendia ter nada com sua ex-aluna, aquilo foi apenas um deslize de sua parte e o álcool ajudou. Ele estava arrependido e se culpando pelo erro, mas seria pior se ele não ajudasse Sakura a ficar bem e sóbria. Ela era fraquinha para bebidas, por isso precisava de uma atenção maior nessas situações, e, bem, como todos os amigos dela estavam "ocupados", não sobrou ninguém mais, a não ser ele, para cuidar dela.


End file.
